


缺口

by LittleChestnut



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleChestnut/pseuds/LittleChestnut
Summary: 双性预警！！！有猫猫花海互帮互助，不能接受及时止损。
Relationships: 花猫
Kudos: 17





	缺口

陈正正洗过澡塞着耳机靠在床头看蜡笔小新，还是前些天郭桂鑫在车上手机没电时看过留下的记录。花海躺在隔壁床上光裸的小腿蹭着被面，手里划拉着手机一目十行地浏览超话，也有一搭没一搭地跟猫聊两句。  
“靠，联盟这也太不做人了吧，怎么又拉诺言去营业桂花酒。”正赶上动画片转场耳机里一片静默，花海的话一字不落的溜进他耳朵里，陈正正偏过头，花海又似乎只是在自言自语，留给他一个翘了根呆毛的头顶。  
因为自己不可言说的秘密，不知道从什么时候开始，陈正正总是会对那三个字格外敏感，对他而言这就像是填满了心室的细密的针，总在这时候跑出来，随着心脏的收缩，扎得他满胸腔的酸涩。因为是联盟推的CP，有时候总会在俱乐部的超话里看见，猝不及防又避无可避，有时候陈正正又会自虐一般的点进去，即使是看看那个人也是好的啊，一层一层的抽丝剥茧，那些粉丝眼里的所谓真相，总是压的他喘不过气。  
这种状况即使是到现在，即使是陈正正已经跟他在一起了，还是没有任何的好转，陈正正鲜少会在诺言面前表现出来，有一点点年长者的小小傲娇，又觉得缺乏安全感这种事情说出来真的一点也不酷啊。他退出了视频，打开微博，果不其然看见一张照片大剌剌的躺在超话的首页上，诺言偏着头在跟解说说话，久诚站在他身后抓了一片金色的碎纸放在他头顶，这些老套又幼稚的举动，他总是乐此不疲，像个永远不知餍足的孩子。  
一声细不可闻的叹息。  
花海在一旁翻了个身，仰面躺在床，“无铭为什么还不回来啊……想他了……”年轻人从不把喜爱藏在心里，陈正正有时候着实是羡慕这一点，他心不在焉的划着评论，耳边听到花海窸窸窣窣地翻身下床，趿拉着拖鞋拱到他的床上，他向来对弟弟都有些纵容。  
花海凑过去瞥了一眼猫的手机，心里一紧，知道是自己刚刚说漏了嘴被猫神听了去，知道自家队长心思细腻，罗思源背过身去抽了两下嘴，让你乱说话！  
花海抽过陈正正的手机放在一旁，“队长，别看了，陪我聊聊天吧。”陈正正低头看了看枕在自己腿旁的花海瞪着眼睛冲他撒娇，大有他不同意就一直瞪下去的意思，为了队友的眼睛着想，陈正正还是在花海眼角抽筋之前找了个舒适的姿势躺下来，“你想聊什么？”  
其实罗思源也不知道要说什么，跳下床之前脑子里都是无铭，他跟陈正正都是双性，自从开了荤以后每个月总有那么几天，好巧不巧他现在就是，再加上这几天无铭回家了，说句混账话，就是他在滚下床之前脑子里都是些黄色废料，精虫上脑的后果就是脱口而出的一句，“你跟诺言多久没做过了？”  
话一说出口，罗思源恨不得立马滚到房间角落并用胶带封住自己的嘴，对不起队长我并不是有意打探你的隐私的。最怕空气突然安静，罗思源把脸蒙在被子里生怕出来就要被猫神灭口，几秒可怕的静默后，传来陈正正略有些迟疑的声音，“两……两个月了吧……”  
“两个月了？！”花海已经没空去惊讶陈正正居然一本正经地回答了这个问题，“你不让啊，你也够能忍的，你都不想嘛？”作为同类人，花海每个月几乎总有几天会被突如其来情欲折磨的主动钩上无铭的脖子。  
陈正正摇摇头，“不是我。”  
“是诺言？”花海瞪圆了眼睛，“不会吧，年纪轻轻居然……”还没等花海说下去，就被陈正正一脚踢在了胫骨上，疼得他龇牙咧嘴，“说什么呢，他好的很。”好的，队长我知道了，但你也不要下这么重的脚啊。  
“那为什么啊？”花海着实有些想不明白，要说他也绝对不会怀疑诺言对自家队长的心，光是为了猫的事半夜找他和无铭谈心一个月都要来个五六次，但是每次都有免费夜宵吃，那就原谅他了吧。  
“我也不知道。”陈正正摇摇头，心里那一块由安全感而缺的口子，一下子空得让人发慌。  
趁着陈正正愣神的功夫，花海一个翻身压到了他身上，“队长，要不要来互相帮助一下？”  
陈正正一巴掌摁到他脸上，“说什么呢你？”  
花海拉下他的手，“来嘛来嘛，很舒服的，这么久没做过你不难受嘛？再说诺言出去了你不想嘛？”陈正正有时候就是对这种小孩子性子无可奈何。  
要说陈正正不难受是假的，诺言不碰他，给他带来的是生理和心理上的双重负担，花海见他没有阻止，得寸进尺得将一只腿塞进了陈正正的双腿之间，合不拢，最脆弱的地方自然也就暴露无疑，“花海！你！”陈正正吓了一跳，花海不给他反应的时间，伸下一只手隔着裤子揉了揉躲藏在后面的花穴，“啊！呃……”突如其来的酥麻感让猫软了身子，“啊，队长你好敏感。”  
花海在下面摸摸索索看着陈正正的表情，不知是摁到了哪处，陈正正哼了声，咬着唇伸手推搡他，花海知道是按到了敏感处，盯着那一点揉搓起来，不多时隔着裤子指尖就有了湿濡感，花海趴下来贴着陈正正的脖颈，“队长你也帮帮我啊。”他拉着他的手按到自己身下。  
陈正正被他揉的失神，手上没了轻重，一下子摁在花海因为情欲鼓起来的小豆子上，“啊！队长你……”  
花海掀了被子，跪坐在陈正正腿间，这个时候在推拒也不是办法，陈正正由着他拉下了自己的睡裤，“队长，你的颜色好粉啊。”陈正正耳尖红了一片，拉过花海正要让他闭嘴，在身体高度敏感的时候感官也被放大了些许，门被打开的时候床上的两个人都被吓了一跳，却来不及反应。  
“我是不是回来的不是时候？”无铭面无表情得看着花海，后面跟着脸色阴晴不定的诺言，陈正正伸手扯过被子盖住了自己。  
无铭揽过花海的腰，将他带走，“看了看还站在门口的诺言，“今晚换个房间没意见吧？”  
诺言好像才回过神，点了点头，“当然没问题。”  
关门，落锁，陈正正自知理亏，把自己蒙在被子里装死。诺言走到床边放下包，他刚刚结束联盟的活动就紧赶慢赶做了最近的一班飞机回来，没想到一回来他的亲亲爱人就给了他这么刺激的一幕，那个他平时都舍不得碰的人宁愿去找别人了疏解情欲，比起生气，他现在其实更多的是委屈。  
陈正正在被子里蒙了半天也没听见响动，小心翼翼的拉开被角，看见诺言坐在花海的床边看着他，他小声说了一句，“你回来了。”因为羞耻和委屈，让他红了眼眶，这一点也不酷了，你可是队长啊陈正正，他想。  
诺言一看他这样也没了脾气，隔着被子拥住了他，把他压的严严实实，头埋进他的颈窝里深吸了一口气，“我好想你啊，陈正正，因为一直想见你，所以赶着最早的一班飞机回来了。”陈正正伸出手摸了摸诺言的头发，这个人连妆都没来得及卸，打了发蜡的刘海有些硬硬的戳在他的颈窝里，心里的那一个大口子慢慢被填得满满当当，他是爱我的啊，面前这个风尘仆仆赶来见我的人是如此的爱我啊。  
诺言张了嘴一口咬在了他的肩膀上，下了些狠力气，陈正正疼的闷哼了一声却也没有拉开他，伸手插进他的发间，有些安抚似的捋了捋。  
诺言松了口，伸出舌头舔了舔刚刚留下的齿痕，“是我哪里做的不够好嘛？为什么要找花海？”  
说到这个陈正正就有些委屈了，“明明是你不愿意碰我啊……”  
诺言抬起头看着他，“我什么时候不愿意碰你了？”他把陈正正从被窝里捞出来让他面对面坐到自己的腿上，“你自己感受一下呢？嗯？”隔着裤子陈正正都能感受到他硬挺起来的下身正顶着自己的腿心。  
“可是那次以后你都已经两个月没有碰过我了。”陈正正还嘴硬的反驳。  
诺言叹了口气，“宝贝你还记得你上次做完问过我什么嘛？”  
陈正正懵了，摇了摇头。  
“你说，如果你不是这样，就是一个正常的男人，我是不是就会喜欢女生了，我以为你是在抗拒，好了事实证明我不跟你做爱也是最爱你的……”诺言还没有说完就被陈正正的吻打断了，他伸手解他的外套，诺言捉住了他的手，“乖，我刚回来还没洗澡。”  
“没……没关系的，我现在就想要你。”陈正正想一定是心里的爱意溢满了，怎么要从眼眶里流出来了。  
爱人挂着泪说着要你，诺言想，大概没哪个男人能忍得住吧？  
一阵天旋地转陈正正被压到了床上，迎面而来的是诺言铺天盖地落下的吻，起身脱了外衣，又倒了床头的水洗了手，诺言才又覆上来，他很喜欢跟陈正正接吻，将他薄薄的上唇含进嘴里，直亲到他因为缺氧发出轻哼来。因为情欲陈正正下面已经湿润一片，手指伸进去就像是烂熟的水蜜桃，“快点呐……”诺言的指尖被柔软湿润的内里有力的夹了一下，一瞬间下身被裤子勒到发痛。  
诺言揉了揉陈正正因为情欲而充血挺立的乳头，得到一声轻声的呻吟，手指在肉穴里抽插起来，拇指按住充血的阴蒂，陈正正像是受了很大的刺激，蜷着身体抬腿勾住了郭桂鑫的腰。  
郭桂鑫能感受到湿热的内里有节奏的一下下夹着他的手指，有一股液体流过指尖淌了出来。  
他凑过去亲亲陈正正汗湿的额发，“舒服嘛？”声音沾染了情欲哑的不行，听得陈正正差点又泄了身。  
整个下身被弄得一塌糊涂，陈正正搂着郭桂鑫的脖子把他拉下来不让他看着他，郭桂鑫单手脱掉裤子，硬挺的下身贴上湿润的穴缝，陈正正难耐得蹭着诺言的腰背，“进……进来吧，我准备好了。”  
郭桂鑫亲了亲陈正正的唇，“等一下宝宝，还没戴套。”说着要起身去床头柜拿，却被陈正正夹住了腰，“不带也…也没关系的。”陈正正说完偏过头不去看他，对他来说这种话实在是太羞耻了。  
郭桂鑫凑过去跟他接吻，挺着腰慢慢把自己送进去，两个月没做过，穴里紧得不行，箍得诺言咬紧了后槽牙，“你好紧啊，放松一些宝宝。”  
陈正正有些慌张，屈指可数的性经验并没有让他学会怎么放松，他只能有些无措的将腿又张开了一些，郭桂鑫被他这样有些纯情的举措激得头皮发麻，按着他的腿就挺动起来。  
“不戴套也能让我操嘛？”  
“啊！慢…慢一点。”  
“我可以射在里面嘛？你会怀孕嘛？”  
“呃啊…不…”  
“怀了孕你也会大着肚子给我操吧，听说怀孕以后会更敏感的。”  
陈正正被诺言的荤话激得全身都泛了红，被他顶得连话都说不完整，“郭…郭桂鑫你给我闭嘴！”  
被禁了言的郭桂鑫一下一下仿佛要把陈正正钉进柔软的床垫里，牵着手与他十指相扣，“我好爱你啊，正正。”  
陈正正那颗缺了口的心脏，被包裹在爱意里，终于有了痊愈的迹象。


End file.
